Returning to 1985
With the union settled and Marty restored, the group quickly changed and regrouped with the rest of the gang. Kiva: Hopefully, we'll send Marty back home.. Terra: We will. Ratchet: But how? Even if the lightning bolt hits the clock tower, how are we supposed to move the energy into the time machine? Kiva: Power lines. Presea: The electric energy could flow through the power line easily. Clank: Presea is correct. Then one of us will climb the tower and connect the power lines. Kiva: I'll do it. Dr. Brown: Absolutely not! You can't handle with 1.21 gigawatts of electricity on your own. I'll connect the power lines. Reia: Very well. Be careful, Dr. Brown. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: We're going to need something if we're going to let the lightning touch the car. Kiva: Like what? Presea: Copper. Kiva: Of course.. Presea: The best way to connect the power line is for the copper bend into a hook. Kiva: I'll do the copper part. Terra: That's fine. Sasha: Kara, prepare for teleportation. We need to hit the right time to go back as well. Karasu: Understood. Stand by. - Kiva and Terra are shaping the copper together. Both of them had questions on their own. Terra: So, what kind of plants do you like? Kiva: Flowers. Terra: I see. Do you know which type of flower? Kiva: Pink flowers. Terra: Interesting choice, sweet pea. These symbolize love and awareness. Kiva: Totally. Terra: Your turn to ask me. Kiva: Okay, which type of chocolate do you like? Terra: Usually, I don't eat chocolate that much. Messes with my daily training. But once in a while, I like white chocolate. Kiva: That's nice. Terra: Yeah. How's the hook coming? Kiva: Looking good, my love. Terra: You know, I see you have become more dependable with yourself. Is it because of Reia's training with you? Kiva: Yep. Terra: I see. From my understanding, Reia's desperately trying to show the fun side - yours and hers. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Her 'sister' feeling sometimes gets the better of her. It was almost overwhelming for her to protect you than Sonja. Somewhere along the line, we can talk to her together. - Upon realizing Reia's main problem, Kiva asks if this is worth it or a waste of effort. Kiva: Is it really worth it? Terra: It should. Being a sister of light, you and Reia understand each other's problems and feelings. Kiva: Gosh... Terra: You didn't know? Kiva: I do, Terra. It's just... Terra: I know. You are a part of this family, and Reia too. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: No problem. There, the hook's finished. Let's attached this to the car. Kiva: Okay. - Terra and Kiva connected the pole, with the hook attachment, onto the car as the storm gets closer. Kiva: It's getting closer. Terra: We should put Marty inside the car fast. Kiva: Right. - Kiva and Terra helped Marty into the car and saw Ratchet and the gang gathered for teleportation. Terra: It'll be up to Marty and Dr. Brown from here. Ready to go back? Kiva: Of course. - Kiva and Terra regrouped with the gang, teleport into the starship and headed back to 1985. As they left, Dr. Brown connect the power lines just in time for the lightning to hit and Marty was send back home. On arrival, Marty saw Dr. Brown get shot and the gang left to correct the mess. Marty ran to Dr. Brown, with Ratchet and the gang caught up with him. Kiva: Like I said, Dr. Brown is still alive. Reia: Hold on, I'll check his pulse. - A few seconds later, Dr. Brown opened his eyes. Reia: He's okay, but how? - Dr. Brown opened his jacket and it was revealed that he has a bulletproof vest on behind the scenes. Ratchet: Wow.. Clever. Kiva: Very clever, indeed. Terra: Looks like Dr. Brown is safed, but what about George and Lorraine? Kiva: Best for us to check. Ratchet: Yeah, let's go. - The gang headed to Marty for any sudden changes. Category:Scenes